1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a data storage system and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Among data storage devices, semiconductor memory devices are largely classified as volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device has a high write and read speed, but when a power supply is cut off, stored data disappears. A non-volatile memory device has a relatively low write and read speed but maintains stored data even when the power supply is cut off. Accordingly, regardless of the power supply, the non-volatile memory device is used in order to maintain the stored data. Non-volatile memory devices include a read-only memory (ROM), a mask ROM (MROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and so on. Flash memories are classified as NOR-type and NAND-type.
The flash memories have an advantage of a RAM in that programming and erasure of data are free, and an advantage of a ROM in that stored data is maintained. Flash memories are widely used as a storage medium of portable electronic devices such as a digital camera, a PDA (personal digital assistant), and an MP3 player.
It is desirable for semiconductor memory devices to have high data reliability.